


Power Struggles

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Intimacy, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Power Struggles<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters: Elita One, Arcee, ensemble; Elita One/Arcee<br/>Summary: It was time to show her lover, that she couldn't get away with anything forever.<br/>Prompt: July 26th - Transformers G1, Elita/Arcee - power struggle: "forced to take disciplinary action, my aft."<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: femslash, violence, intimacy, some language</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Power Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Power Struggles  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Elita One, Arcee, ensemble; Elita One/Arcee  
> Summary: It was time to show her lover, that she couldn't get away with anything forever.  
> Prompt: July 26th - Transformers G1, Elita/Arcee - power struggle: "forced to take disciplinary action, my aft."  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: femslash, violence, intimacy, some language
> 
> 0000

She had been letting Arcee run wild among the Autobots that remained on Cybertron after their Prime had taken a select few with him. And now others in her group of officers were pressuring her to do something about Arcee's wildness.

Though now enough was enough. It was time for her to take control and calm her wild comrade.

So now it was time she apparently need to find something or some way to discipline the other femme. 

Time to end the power struggle between them both. But how to do it?

"Elita?"

The soft call of her designation, brought her attention to the door of the room and she could hear the sounds of all activity around her cease except for her laser core. Arcee stood at the entrance of the room, golden optics watching her calmly and she forced a smile onto her face plates.

"Arcee, just the femme I wanted to see. Walk with me."

She knew the femme was clever enough to figure out that something would be up and be wary of the other femme. The femme stared at her in silence before she took a long look around the room, then activity around them slowly started up again.

"Very well."

She vented slightly in relief glancing over at Chromia, Firestar, Moonracer, Hot Rod, and Kup, the older Cybertronians of the group both nodded silently that they would take care of things in her absence. 

Satisfied she then moved towards the other waiting femme and the entrance of the command room, they moved through the corridor in silence toward some unknown destination as Elita gathered her thoughts together.

"What was it you wanted to speak with me about?"

Surprised, she glanced up and noticed that they had made it to her quarters without her notice. Frag it, how had that managed to happen? She wondered about that as she turned another smile in Arcee's direction and noted the wary expression on her face.

Frag, had she already figured it out that something was completely up?

"We should talk in my quarters where others' audios can't hear us."

Arcee stared at her silently before glancing back the way that they had come through and turned back to look at her with a smirk on her face, shrugging slightly.

"Why not? I often wondered what your quarters looked like as you had once shared with the Prime.."

She knew that she should have felt a pang in her spark at the mention of the Prime.. her Optimus and Orion, but she didn't. Was that an omen that she had moved on from the mech? 

Had he done that to her? Found another femme to love and eventually bond with her as well?

"Oh? And yours don't satisfy Arcee?"

The other femme laughed at her question, the sound of it something that she wasn't sure if she should like or dislike intensely as she pushed the other through the now opening door.

"Not as much as this would.."

"Wha-"

She surprised into silence as the femme turned the tables of her plan by pushing her into the wall and kissed her soundly. From the kiss, things became a blur to a point where they were laying on her lonely berth with their chest plates closing up, still kissing until Arcee pulled away from her and simply lay against her.

"... Forced to take disciplinary actions, my aft."

"..Hm?"

She glanced to her lover - no her bondmate, finding those beautiful gold optics looking back at her with a grin as she continued to speak.

"This was something that you wanted to do since you met me, 'Lita. This so called "disciplinary action" only gave you the motivation to do something about it. Or at least some variation of what you wanted to do."

Elita nodded slightly, her own grin forming on her face plates. The words were all senses completely true, she had completely fallen for the wild femme when she had managed to completely convince her to come back to the Autobots and stop her wild rampage.

Would Optimus be happy for her if he knew that she had bonded with another femme something that completely went against the edicts of the Council Senate and the teachings of their Elders? Would her tell to break her bond with Arcee, the only other Cybertronain that she loved besides him?

Would he do that? Would -

"Stop thinking like that and kiss me, 'Lita."

She grinned at the firm, yet somehow gentle command from the other femme. The wild femme that was now her bondmate as well as comrade.

"With pleasure.."


End file.
